


Stranded

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Colleagues - Freeform, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Left Behind - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Reflection, Stranded, complicated relationship, contemplating, deserted, frienemies, inner monologue, nemeses - Freeform, reflecting, road to danville, wandering around the desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stranded in the desert can give you a lot of time to think. For Perry, it's a time to reflect on his relationship with a certain evil Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

The stupid Doctor had left him stranded in the desert. After all they had been through, after buying two bus tickets only to be kicked off and left behind because he was an animal, Perry had about had it.

The least the Doctor could have done was come find him. Jump off the bus and continue slogging through the desert with him.

But no. The man had hopped on the bus, not even bothering to look back.

He made a fist, pounding it into the palm of his other paw in frustration.

Why did he continue to put up with Doofenshmirtz anyway? Heinz was nothing more than an overgrown child. Constantly seeking attention and talking about as much as Phineas.

At least Phineas had something interesting to say most of the time. Unlike the Doctor, who followed a fixed format when he was explaining his plans.

Frankly, the same tired format was getting old. Also, when he compared the two, Phineas inventions actually _worked_. There was no self-destruct button. Heck, knowing the boy, he probably had some sort of failsafe installed on most of his projects.

He had tried to dismantle one of the inventions before; it had been no easy task. He had eventually taken to just smashing the machine into oblivion. Perry smiled; the boy would make a great nemesis.

What was he thinking? He slapped the thought away immediately. Phineas could never be a villain; it wasn't in his nature. He was to caring to stoop to those kinds of levels. Unless he accidentally turned himself evil.

The thought made him shudder. Let's hope that never happened.

The platypus stopped walking, shielding his face against the light as he glanced at the sun. By his estimation, it was a little after noon. Good. The boys wouldn't be looking for him yet.

But they would eventually.

He quickened his pace; he had to find a way back to Danville. Which would have been a lot easier had the Doctor not given into his switch flipping compulsion.

Perry should have known better. He really should have.

He veered off the non-existent path and threw his paws in the air, growling for a full minute in utter frustration.

The Doctor was a failure. A huge failure. Why couldn't he realize that about himself? The platypus shrugged, answering his own question. Well, in all honesty, Doofenshmirtz brought everything on himself.

Feeling much better, he continued walking, kicking at a small rock. Who the heck breaks the O.W.C.A contract anyway?

Yes him and the Doctor had a rather complicated relationship. If he stopped and thought about it, it could be volatile at times. But he was pretty sure when they signed the O.W.C.A Nemesis Agreement at the beginning of their partnership that they at least agreed to respect each other.

But as for today? Well, he had just about lost all respect he had for Doofenshmirtz. His paws clenched into fists at his side, only to uncurl as another thought hit him:

Maybe part of it was his fault. Maybe he didn't respect Heinz as much as he should. Maybe—

Wait. Shade? He looked around, taking off his fedora and scratching his head. How could there be shade? He was nowhere near an oasis. Or any sign of life for that matter.

"Perry the Platypus! Look what I found!"

Maybe it was the heat, maybe he was hallucinating, or maybe it was slight case of heatstroke he had been experiencing. Whatever it was, when he looked up and found the Doctor hovering above him with his jetpack strapped to his back, the platypus could have cried.

For once in their relationship, Doofenshmirtz had come through. For once in his life, the Doctor had saved _him_. He'd never felt so grateful to see the man in his entire life.

"I found it in the mouth of a plastic dinosaur that was sitting on the edge of the road. I don't know how it ended up there, but come. Come on Perry the Platypus. Climb on."

He grabbed the Doctor's offered hand, allowing himself to be gently pulled upward, lightly landing on top of the jetpack.

Heinz sped off down the road, singing. "Doobie doobie doo bah, doobie doobie doo bah Doofenshmirtz!"

He would have to put the kibosh on the Doctor stealing his theme tune. The platypus smiled; maybe things between them would work out after all.

It was a start at least.


End file.
